Talk:Xindi technology
Needs attention Xindi Technology. Needs someone more familiar with late season 3 ENT than me to determine canon facts ;D. -- Michael Warren 17:38, 15 May 2004 (CEST) :I'd also movie this to Xindi technology. I have something personal against unneeded capitals 8) -- Harry 23:48, 14 Dec 2004 (CET) PNA As per the earlier deletion discussion, this article needs revising to be more similar to the Romulan technology article. -- sulfur (talk) 16:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) PNA-Inaccurate I'm not sure why the PNA-inaccurate was placed on this page, but one thing I have noticed that needs to change is the point of view that the article is written in. Currently it is from the viewers point of view in many places and should be written from ST universe p.o.v. Additionally, there are already severeal articles written on Xindi starships, all found in teh link to Xindi starship classes, would not the information noted here not be better suited for the individual articles already dedicated to said vessels? --Alan del Beccio 08:23, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I agree. In fact, since other articles already have the information on this page, I suggest turning this into a list of Xindi technological devices, as is done at Borg technology. Would anyone have a problem with that? --From Andoria with Love 04:21, 10 October 2006 (UTC) *I have a problem with that! Oh, wait, no I don't. Support. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:23, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Minor changes I'm changing "Their propulsion included standard warp drive, as well as a highly advanced subspace portal system, allowing them to travel vast distances in mere seconds" to "Their propulsion included standard warp drive, as well as technology that permitted travel through a subspace portal system, allowing them to travel considerably faster than standard warp." I thought the portals were a result of the spheres' interactions with the regions rather than a specific technology that can be used anywhere, and saying 'vast distances in mere seconds' is too subjective. Also, is "The Reptilians and Insectoids planned to overcome this by brainwashing Hoshi Sato into decoding the third code to bring the weapon online." really appropriate for an article talking about Xindi technology, specifically the Xindi weapon in this paragraph? Then again, I am new to the community, are we looking to make links referring articles back to episodes in this way? --AnonyQ 07:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Delete? I'd like to suggest this page be deleted, as it seems completely unnecessary. A category page can be used to list all the different types of technology, rather than this over-repeat of info. --Defiant 01:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :If you feel that way, start a page at MA:PFD. 31dot 01:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Done. Sorry for the delay, as I was asleep. --Defiant 10:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) For future reference, the discussion is here: Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Xindi technology. --Defiant (talk) 18:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Eels in Xindi-Reptilian weapons Isn't the description of eels in the weapons somehow incorrect? In my eyes the creatures resemble maggots, not eels! --Exodianecross (talk) 21:35, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :It is indeed incorrect; see Techno-larva. --Defiant (talk) 21:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC)